


A Nice Day for Lunch

by MimzyBear



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Beef is nervous, Etho is secretly just as nervous, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimzyBear/pseuds/MimzyBear
Summary: Beef wakes up rather confident, maybe he will finally be able to ask Etho to go on a date with him.
Relationships: Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	A Nice Day for Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fanfiction is still new to me. I am a little nervous posting my writing, but what is the point in writing it if no one reads it. I don't really know what I'm doing. Let me know if there are any tags I should add.

The sunrays snuck their way into Beef’s bedroom spilling onto the ground, and they dimly lit up one side of the room. The growing light slowly crept into Beef’s mind and stirred him from his sleep. He started to wake up, stretching his arms above his head. He opened his eyes and looked over at the clock on his nightstand. It was 9:27. The freshness of Saturday mornings made Beef smile. This particular Saturday was beautiful. There were few clouds, so the rising sun shined brightly onto the ground. It had also rained recently, so the grass was a vibrant green color. Furthermore, Beef was feeling brave today, and with his newfound confidence this morning his mind started to fixate on one rather intriguing idea.

Beef sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He gave himself a minute to wake up before pushing the covers out of the way and getting out of bed. He shuffled his way to the bathroom to get ready.

He stood in front of the steamy mirror after his shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist and a toothbrush in hand. He wiped part of the mirror off so that he could see himself better. He looked into his eyes as he brushed his teeth. _Oooooookay Beef today is the day! You,_ he pointed rather sternly at himself in the mirror, _have thought about this moment for months now. For whatever reason, the time has never felt better. You feel great, you look great,_ he thought running his free hand through his hair, _and most importantly you feel more excited than nervous today._ Beef leaned over and spit into the sink. He set his toothbrush in its holder and looked back at the mirror. “Yeah, okay” he said out loud this time, “yup, not nervous at all.” There was a little bit of hesitation in his voice.

Beef put on his best jeans and a black shirt. He stepped back to make sure his outfit looked good. The shirt curved with his toned shoulders perfectly. He thought he looked rather handsome and nodded with approval. Still feeling confident he strutted out his door and made his way to Etho’s place.

He stood at the end of the sidewalk. Square in front of him, just a few paces away, was Etho’s front door. He moved to take one step forward, _what the heck am I doing_ , and he briskly turned back around and started to walk away, confidence completely gone.

“Hey Beefers!” Beef heard an all too familiar voice from behind him.

Beef’s eyes widened and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves before turning around. “Hiya Etho.” Beef said as casually as he could with a smile.

“I’m off to the shopping district to buy some flowers want to come?” Etho said cheerfully.

“Sure!” Beef said, his brain still on autopilot. The younger smiled up at him and grabbed Beef’s hand to pull him toward the shopping district. Beef stayed one step behind Etho trying to hide that he was blushing.

Beef regained his composure and started to walk normally beside Etho. Etho noticed he was no longer pulling Beef and let go of his hand. “It’s a beautiful day today, don’t ya think Beefers?”

“Sure is, um, I was thinking it would actually be a really nice day to eat lunch.” Beef said nervously.

Etho looked at him with an amused smile. “Yes Beef, gorgeous days like this makes lunch extra tasty,” Etho teased.

“Oh! Um I meant outside. Yeah, lunch outside, like a picnic. Because picnics are usually better when the weather is nice.” Beef stumbled through his words and a blush crept onto his face. He turned his head away from Etho scrunching his eyebrows at his poor attempt to ask Etho to go on a picnic with him.

“Here we are!” Etho said excitedly. The two had stopped in front of Grian’s Barge, and Etho swiftly walked through the archway with a little skip in his step, that made Beef smile. Beef didn’t think Etho could be anymore adorable.

Etho browsed through the chests lining the walls of the barge looking for the right one. Beef watched Etho’s fluffy white hair bounce up and down as the small male skipped through the shop. His hair was like a little cloud sitting atop his head. Beef imagined how soft Etho’s hair would feel tangled with his fingers.

“I found them!” Etho called out to Beef, who was still standing by the doorway.

Beef wondered over to where Etho was digging through chests. He watched as Etho carefully pulled out different flowers and examined them. Holding them up to the light and comparing which colors looked best together. Once Etho was happy, he placed some diamonds in the chest and turned to face Beef with a beautiful bundle of flowers in hand.

“What do you think?” Etho asked.

Beef could not handle how cute Etho was at this moment. He was so small, and he had the dopiest grin on his face proudly holding up the bouquet for Beef to see. Beef felt his face heat up and the butterflies started to dance in his stomach. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “It looks great, what are they for?” Beef asked with a nervous laugh.

“Well… they are for,” now it was Etho’s turn to become flustered. He lowered the bouquet a bit and looked nervously at the ground. However, unlike Beef, Etho’s confidence came back. He looked back up at Beef and proudly held the flowers up to him again. “They are for you.” Etho smiled brightly at Beef, both boys’ cheeks pink.

Beef thought his heart might jump out of his chest. He was a bit overwhelmed to say the least. He stood there frozen in place with a loving smile on his face.

“Do you like them?” Etho asked, knowing he need to pull Beef back into reality.

Beef nodded vigorously and gently took the flowers out of Etho’s hands. “Thank you,” he said quietly, “I love them.”

“They aren’t free, ya know.” Etho stated with a serious face.

“Oh, what do they cost?” Beef titled his head to one side, intrigued.

“A date.” Etho said slowly, overenunciating every letter.

Beef’s eyes widened and the largest grin spread across his face. “Um yeah, I can, um… yeah a date! You and me,” Beef was rambling, “on a date, just the two of us…”

Etho cut in to stop Beef’s rambling, “It is a rather nice day for lunch, as you pointed out earlier.” He said with a smirk.

Beef laughed remembering his horrible attempt to ask Etho out earlier that morning. “Particularly lunch outside.” Beef said emphasizing outside. “Would you like to walk home with me to put these flowers in a vase? Afterwards, we can go on our… date.” Beef couldn’t believe he was saying date in this context.

Etho nodded, “Sure,” the two of them started walking out of the barge, “but I also don’t see why the date can’t start right now.” Etho said, lacing his fingers with Beef’s. They both looked down at their connected hands then back up at each other. Beef might have lost the confidence he had when he woke up this morning, but he liked how the day turned out anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I appreciate you!


End file.
